


Unfortunate Love

by onlyushere



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Quote Inspired, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, alternative universe, i still cant tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyushere/pseuds/onlyushere
Summary: "You are the only being that has given me tears." | requested from tumblr





	Unfortunate Love

**Author's Note:**

> For my uwu anon, might not be as good as u expected but I definitely tried asdjs. Whoops

 

 

The sight of you and Wanda together on the couch laughing and smiling was apparently enough to stop Iron Man in his tracks. Spreading his arms out as he entered the compound, Tony stops Natasha, Steve and Vision from walking in any further.

“Okay, am I the only one who finds that weird." He says, motioning for the three to be quiet.

“What’s weird?"

"That." Natasha rolls her eyes as he points to you, smiling wide as Wanda rests her head on your shoulder, kissing her forehead as both watch the screen in front of you, completely oblivious of the four who were also in the room. Tony looks at the three of them expectantly, as if him pointing to your smiling figure was enough to explain why he found it weird. 

"So with us Y/N is this impenetrable wall of no emotions; _who never smiles_ let alone laughs and jokes around but with Wanda they're practically a lovesick puppy who smiles and laughs? Don't forget that Y/N is the same person who managed to intimidate our one and only Nick Fury. I didn't even know that was possible!" He says, raising his eyebrows in defence as he crosses his arms over his chest, refusing to believe that the you smiling in front of their eyes was the same you that never showed _any_ emotions. .

"That's called being in love, Tony." Steve answers simply. "It can change you when you're with the one you love.

"Crazy little thing, isn't it? Being in love" Vision speaks up, his eyes falling to Wanda's smiling face.

-

"Why are we fighting about him?" The tone in her voice showed that she was clearly annoyed, but you couldn't stop yourself. You walked out of your room to see Vision putting his arm around Wanda's shoulders, the both of them laughing. Catching your eye from across the room and the android smiled even wider, like he was challenging you to do something.  
  
"Because you're constantly around him. Anytime I look for you, you're always there with him. Plus, I don't like how he looks at you, like he's waiting for an opportunity to take you away from me!"

"So what? He's my friend, and he would be too if you actually showed everyone that you have emotions!"

"Why is it so bad that I choose to keep my feelings to myself?"

"Because people are afraid of you, you never let anyone in, Y/N. All you do is frown and be moody whenever they're around. It's so hard sometimes to convince people that you don't hate them." She retorts, crossing her arms over her chest defensively as she meets your glare with one of her own.

"And that suddenly makes him better than me? That just because he talks to the others and cracks jokes with them, it's worth throwing us away?" 

She keeps quiet and avoids your gaze, you know that you don't have to ask again to know her answer. Sighing deeply, you nod your head as you head to the door.

"We can't keep this up forever _._ Everyone always said that we'd never work out, and know you're thinking that too. There's no point in fighting for someone who's heart already belongs to someone else."

"What are you saying, Y/N?"

"I'm saying, I'm done. This unfortunate love isn't what you deserve." She watches you replace your emotions with a stoic mask; forcing the pain you were feeling away from your eyes, clenching your jaw ever so slightly as you straightened yourself up. The same expressions on your face as if you were just talking to any of the others. No emotions showing at all, deciding to protect your heart by acting like you didn't have one. You nod your head at her before opening the door and walking away, refusing to look back even once in fear of breaking down in front of everyone.

-

"How're you feeling, Y/N?" You groan as you finally sit down, taking some of the pain away from your aching body. Feeling Wanda's hands pressing against your side to stop the crimson liquid from flowing out of you, you hiss in pain, gritting your teeth as you look at her.

"Honestly? Just a little stabbed." Rolling her eyes at your attempt of a joke, she helps you get as comfortable as possible on the cold floor even though the both of you know it's a futile attempt. The back up team was taking too long to reach you, by the time they got there it would be too late for you. But she knew that she had to try, and as much as she was scared and panicking on the inside, she knew that she had to try and be strong for you.

"Just a little, huh?" You both chuckled quietly as she played along with your joke before silence it's place. Mostly because the simple act of breathing was getting harder for you to do, so all your focus was on that and Wanda was, well, Wanda was trying to keep you alive too.

Even with death knocking on your door, you broke your stoic façade to make Wanda smile. Even though the both of you hadn't spent a single moment alone since your break up, your first instinct was to make her laugh. Like nothing bad had ever come between the two of you. 

"Why don't you hate me?" She asks softly, lifting her gaze from your wound to meet your eyes. Like a fish out of water, your mouth opens and closes at her sudden question, eyebrows furrowed as you think of an answer.

Sitting up against the wall of an abandoned building wasn't the place you expected to have this conversation with Wanda. Being completely honest with yourself, with how the two of you ended, you didn't expect to be having this conversation at all. Both of you had been avoiding the other like the plague, unwilling to make even the slightest contact with one another. So when the two of you got assigned a mission together, you didn’t know what to expect. 

"What do you mean?" You breathe out in confusion.

"Why don't you hate me?" She repeats, looking at you with persistence. "You're here making me laugh like nothing's wrong-" 

"Wanda, maybe this isn't the best ti-" You interrupt before being cut off yourself.

"There is no more time left!" The both of you stare at each other with such intensity. Your gaze filled with bewilderment and Wanda's full of tenacity. You were so taken back by her words, you just sat there with your jaw hanging slightly. You thought that was the end of the conversation but clearly Wanda thought otherwise. 

"You're sitting here _dying_ because I got distracted and you took the fall for me. We _fought_ because of me. We _broke up_ because of me. This is all happening because _of me._ So _why_ don't you _hate_ me?"

You sit there in shock, from your wounds or Wanda's words, you don't know (definitely your wounds, but you were too busy focusing on her words that the pain had faded into the background for the moment). She's looking at you with desperation and tears in her eyes, and you find that your own had started filling up too.

Never being one to cry, or show any emotions regularly, the sight of your tears startles Wanda.

"Because Wanda, **_you are the only being that has given me tears_**." You answer simply, looking into her emerald eyes as you wince in pain, taking a moment to attempt to take a deep breath in, the numbness that you initially felt when you were stabbed wearing off. You were running on little time, and you knew it.

"I don't understand-" You interrupt her before she could say anything else. 

"And with you, Wanda? I found a life that I thought I'd never have." You tell her.

It takes her a moment to realize that your chest isn't moving, that your breathing had stopped, that the hand you had placed over hers was loose, no longer gripping onto it to keep pressure on the wound on your side. There's no stopping the tears that fall from her eyes then, no reason for her to keep on pretending to be strong when you wouldn't be able to hear her cries anyway. 

How could she realize that you were her everything when there was nothing left of the two of you? The relationship you shared was gone, and now, so were you.


End file.
